Technically
by hope for eternity
Summary: Reunions are the sweetest things to Sonny 'Technically' Munroe. Random one-shot. Fluff. CHANNY!


**A/N Hey, it's Nangelgirl923! And I'm writing another fluffly, pointless one-shot! I don't think I write enough fluff- it's more anger and angst- and this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Plus, I also needed practice writing in third person, so I hope you like it (: and to DIKY readers, I HAVE started the new chapter. Don't you worry! :D**

**This story is set with Sonny joining So Random. It's a little different than cannon; Chad's twenty-one, Sonny's twenty, and Chad's only been on Mack Falls for a year and a half. I'm sorry it's a little (a lot!) OOC. Enjoy!**

***3****rd**** Person POV***

It was a sunny day in LA, California- home to the famous Condor Studios. A small, black car rolled into the parking lot, and out stepped a short brunette girl, who, despite her sunglasses, blinked rapidly against the bright Californian sun. This girl went by the name of Sonny Munroe. Technically. It was only her second day in LA, and she was already wondering whether or not this was a good idea. _Of course, it is_, she tried to reassure herself. This was the best decision she'd made in a year and a half. Although it didn't compare to the decision she'd made almost two years previously to the very date. She was finally doing something, rather than sitting around _waiting_ for something to happen.

Still. She couldn't help feeling butterflies. She _was_ starting a new job, after all. Shaking her head, she walked with faux confidence into the building. A woman with plastic features gave her a plastic smile from behind her desk. Sonny fought not to roll her eyes. Was _everyone_ over the age of thirty in the need of plastic surgery?

"I'm Sonny Munroe." She introduced herself to the woman, forcing a smile and fighting not to add a 'technically' at the end, as had become habit for her. Back home, a few people knew the meaning, but here it was more of a private joke than ever.

"Oh, the new girl? Studio 3, hun." The woman smiled. Sonny wondered privately if she had any other facial expressions- the plastic-y sheen of the woman's face made her doubt it. She continued to stare blankly, and the woman looked at her. "_That _way." She pointed down the hall, and Sonny flashed the woman a genuine smile- the first she'd smiled in a while.

She walked to Studio 3, the butterflies in her stomach building steadily. She tried not to be nervous- after all, she'd nailed the audition. She was where she needed to be. What was there to be nervous about? She walked into the So Random! Prop House, staring around it with amazement. She'd heard about it, obviously, but she'd really thought the stories were exaggerating, but really- the room was like the show's personal history book. She recognised a ton of props, which made her smile. She'd done her homework.

Two guys walked in as she was examining the room. They were arguing in loud, but playful voices, so they didn't notice her standing there, as quiet as she was. She smiled in preparation as she recognised them to be from the show. She listened to them argue, her smile growing quickly into a grin as she caught on to their topic. They were arguing about _her_.

"She'll be here soon, G. I bet I can get her to go out with me." The darker of the two boasted, puffing out his chest. Nico Harris. Sonny smirked. He was wrong on both accounts- first, she was already there, and second, she wasn't going to go out with him. Ever. She wasn't interested, and she was sort of taken, anyway. The other, the blonde, snorted. Grady Mitchell.

"Sure, man. Just like with Tawni and Portlyn, right?" He ducked as Nico swung playfully at him. Sonny laughed, and Nico and Grady finally noticed her standing there.

"Oh, hey there!" Nico said, straightening quickly and grinning flirtatiously at Sonny. She smiled at him.

"I'm Sonny." She introduced herself, amused.

"I'm Grady, and this is my bud, Nico." Grady said quickly, before Nico could jump in. Nico sent him a glare.

"Nice to meet you." He said suavely, kissing Sonny's hand. She giggled. Really, it wasn't any wonder he didn't have a girlfriend, if he did this to every girl he met; the girlfriend wouldn't be too pleased. Sonny strongly suspected that had been what _had_ ended his few real relationships. Grady rolled his eyes over his friend's head at her.

"Sorry about him." Grady stage-whispered. Sonny laughed again. "It really is nice to meet you, though." He said sweetly. Sonny smiled at them, pulling her hand back to her side. Nico looked disappointed, apparently realizing that she really wasn't interested.

"So, where are the others?" Sonny asked conversationally. She wanted to meet the girls before it got awkward. Tawni, she knew, was about her age, and a princess in her own mind. Zora was a few years younger- fifteen or sixteen, maybe, and reportedly a little strange.

The door opened, answering her question before the boys could. Tawni came in the lead. She was very pretty, and she knew it- she was wearing make-up to highlight her in the best way possible, and fashionable, but nice clothes. Zora came in from behind, staring into space with some sort of sling-shot gripped tightly in her hand. Sonny stared at her, eyebrows raised, taking in her unusual outfit. She was wearing an odd mix of tights, shorts, a long sleeved t-shirt, and some Converse. Sonny grinned. She liked it. Zora looked at her, and smiled back. Tawni ignored both of them. Sonny imagined her to be the 'cheerleader' of the group.

"You're in with Tawni." Zora told Sonny. They watched as Tawni's face twisted and she stormed out of the room. Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"Drama queen, much?" Sonny muttered, staring after her.

"Yeah, she is." Zora replied, smirking. "We prank her a lot, though, so I suppose she's started to think _everyone_'s going to attack her." Sonny rolled her eyes. Paranoia wasn't an excuse for being stuck-up.

"Where's our dressing room?" She asked Zora. Zora motioned for Sonny to follow her as she walked out of the Prop House. She led Sonny to a door with a huge star on it. "There's another door on the other side of the room." Zora said. "But just use this one for now. The lock's kinda stiff on the other." Sonny nodded in thanks before opening the door.

She walked into her dressing room. One side, which she presumed to be Tawni's, was decorated in variously obnoxious shades of pink. Sonny's nose wrinkled. She had nothing against the colour pink, but really, it looked like a pink crayon had exploded on the other girl's side of the room. Tawni herself was sitting on a (pink) couch, clutching a pale cream cushion to her chest and staring at the ground. Sonny wondered vaguely what was wrong with her, before turning to examine the other side of the room. It had obviously been stripped down recently; the walls were bare and it was empty of furniture apart from a wooden vanity, a worn armchair and a set of curtains to change behind.

"You get to pick the wall paint, and all that." A soft voice said behind her. Sonny turned to see Tawni Hart facing her- standing, but still clutching a cushion to her chest.

"Of course, my side will be better than yours. But it'll be fun to see your attempt." She continued arrogantly. Sonny's eyes narrowed. It had been a _long_ time since anyone had spoken to her like that. She straightened to her full height, placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't know much about your last castmate, Tawni Hart." Sonny snapped. "And I don't know how you treated her. But I want you to know that you _won't _be treating me like a piece of scum. I earned the right to be here, just as you did. So, either treat me with respect, or don't talk to me." Sonny folded her arms. It had been a while since she'd acted so frigid, but different people require different methods to earn their respect. Tawni stared at her, and Sonny stared back. The stare-down lasted about a minute, then Tawni's face melted into a smile.

"I like you." She said, grinning. Sonny cheered internally.

"That's good. I'd like us to get along." She replied, smiling gently. Tawni grinned for a second longer, then turned serious. She threw a thick booklet lightly at Sonny, who caught it just in time to stop it hitting her face. Sonny flipped through it, and was a little gob-smacked as she realized it was her script.

"Keep in mind- this show is fun." The words contrasted bizarrely with Tawni's words. "It's fun, but it's a lot of hard work. And I do mean _hard_ work. As well as learning scripts and the rehearsing, you have to deal with castmates, the press- which can get pretty overwhelming- keeping face in public, keeping an image, and dealing with the _other_ casts." Tawni rattled off. Sonny would have gulped, but she didn't want her new castmate to think she was afraid.

"Sounds tough." She commented weakly. Tawni grinned.

"Oh, it is." She reassured. Sonny snorted. Now the girl was trying to scare her off? She'd faced tougher opponents, honestly. Some people back home hadn't particularly thought her 'greatest decision ever' nearly two years ago was so bright.

"I'll handle it, Hart." Sonny snapped. She _could_ keep face. "Anyways, when's rehearsals?"

"Starts in a half hour."  
>"Great. As a newbie, do I get the privilege of bringing my script?" Sonny asked sarcastically. Tawni shot her an amused look.<p>

"It's the start of the week. _Everyone_ will have their scripts, possibly apart from Zora." Tawni muttered the last part under her breath, with an expression on her face which made Sonny deign it better not to ask. She sat in her armchair, dangling her feet over the arm and flipping through her very first script. She snorted occasionally as she read through the jokes, but really, they weren't as funny in writing as they were performed. Heck, Sonny had never thought the show was just quite as funny as it was portrayed to be anymore- maybe it was turning twenty. She snorted. Or maybe, it was because of what had happened a year and a half ago...

Soon enough, Tawni was dragging her to rehearsal, she was dressing up and reading from a script, and as fast as rehearsal had started, it was over. Sonny hadn't taken off her sunglasses all day, though. They were a comfort thing. First Zora, then Nico and Grady (because the two really weren't separate entities), then Marshall and finally even Tawni had tried to prompt her to take them off. She had refused, but compromised and pushed them up on top of her head, taking her fringe with her. Her new cast- she couldn't really call them 'friends' yet- guided her to the cafeteria. She looked around the posters of the other shows with interest. She blanched as she saw the brand new So Random! poster, featuring her massively out of proportion head, and looked away quickly. She skipped over the others, Hoosier Girl, Meal or No Meal... until she found the one she wanted. She grinned up at the poster for Mackenzie Falls, her new supposed 'enemies'. Sonny didn't bet, didn't believe in fortune-telling (she was a Christian) but she knew for certain that there was no way she'd be enemies with them. Particularly the main character.

Sonny grinned. It was only a matter of time.

*S*W*A*C*

Two weeks had passed. Two weeks since she'd finally carried out her plan, two weeks since she'd joined officially So Random! Two weeks of waiting. But Sonny was pretty sure that the waiting was up. And she was excited. Could you blame her?

Sonny had learned, just in the past fortnight, that a large part of the problem between So Random! and Mackenzie Falls was jealousy. So Random! was jealous of the fact that Mack Falls, despite only being on air for a year, in contrast to So Random's five years, had beaten them too the top spot. Mackenzie Falls was jealous of the family dynamic in the Randoms cast. Sonny wasn't really a part of the family; she was pretty sure they'd never want her, anyway, once her real reason for being in Hollywood was revealed. She'd been careful to avoid him... She wanted this to be _perfect_.

The cast had never seen her without her sunglasses. Today, as she walked through the hall towards the cafeteria after rehearsal, they were placed in their customary place on top of her head, pushing her fringe back as usual. They'd given up on trying to get her to take them off within two days. Sonny had been satisfied.

Sonny was determined she would get back to her life today. She couldn't take being so close, but so far away at the same time. She wondered if he'd seen her on the show- if he was counting down to them as badly as she was. She smiled grimly. Not as much as she was, definitely. After all, it had all been his fault they were in this mess in the first place.

Sonny walked down the hall a little more purposefully than before, trailing ahead of her cast. The ten minute walk to the cafeteria had never seemed so long. Sonny turned a corner and her breath caught in her throat. He was standing there. Right there. He was facing the opposite direction but she couldn't get a breath to tell him she was there. It was okay. He turned of his own accord.

"Sonny?" Chad asked her, staring. There was a split second when there eyes met, and then somehow he was close and she was in his arms. He slid his hands down to rest on her lower back, and she leaned back into his arms.

"Girl, what are you doing here?" He's not mad, he's delighted.

"Where there's a will, there's a way." She laughs. "And I told you I'd find a way, didn't I?" He doesn't answer her question though.

"Man... It's been so long..." Sonny could vaguely hear her cast as they've come around the corner and are staring, but she was too caught up.

"It has."

"Let me look at you... Oh, Sonny Munroe."

"Technically." She replied, the corner of her mouth pulling up. "And I heard you're _Cooper_ now? What's with that? I can't keep up. I need to know these things, y'know." She teased.

The Randoms stared on in shock. None of them could quite comprehend what was happening... was that really their new girl, standing in Chad Dylan Cooper's arms. They watched, shocked and silent as the two talked. Chad reached his hand up and tenderly managed what none of them had- he slid her sunglasses away from her head. Sonny's fringe flopped back over her forehead.

"Your hairs back to brown again."

"I got tired of the black, I guess."  
>"It's pretty." He brushed his fingers through it once, revelling in the contact. Sonny's smile was blinding as she stared up at him.<p>

"I..." Chad started to say. Apparently, though, words wouldn't suffice. The So Random! cast's mouths dropped open in unison as he leaned down and kissed her on the mouth. Some smirks crossed faces as Sonny squirmed and pulled away.

"None of that." She said severely, reaching up and pressing her hand over his mouth. "I don't think you have the right at this moment in time." She mutters, glancing down at the floor.

"I'm sorry." Chad spoke the words with passion that even the Randoms can pick up on. Sonny looked up at him, her expression hard to read.

"I'd say its okay, but it's really not." She sighed. "What were you thinking, Chad? It's been a year and a half! Your own mother thinks you've left me for good!" She snapped. Chad's breath rushed out in a rush. Sonny bit her lip.

"I'm sorry. That was harsh." She muttered.

"True, though." He said, staring at his feet. Sonny put her hand on his cheek.

"What were you thinking, Chad? It's been a _year and a half_. You told me it'd be a month or two, three at the most." She couldn't hide the hurt in her voice.

"Aw... Sonny, you know I did it for us." He moaned. Sonny didn't say anything for a minute.

"_No_, Chad. Doing it for us would have been getting a job. It would've been less pay, but at least we wouldn't be in _this_ mess!" She snapped. "But, no, you had to go all celebrity, and I was left alone. You never get vacation, you never come home. You said you'd be home for summer. But, no, _another_ lie." She put her hands on her hips and stepped back very deliberately, out of his arms. He looked sad and lost, and she just looked mad.

The Randoms were still staring, trying to figure out just what was happening.

"So, what?" Chad growled. "You came all this way just to tell me we're over?" Sonny's eyes went wide.

"Of course not!" She exclaimed, shocked. Her eyes narrowed again. "But we _are_ going to talk about this." Chad nodded, looking a little happier. Sonny hugged him quickly, and turned to her cast. "Right, let's go get lunch." She said, smiling. The cast stared; sure they had heard her wrong.

"Hello?" She waved her hand in front of their faces. "Guys?"

"What the heck was that?" Nico exploded. Grady seemed speechless. Tawni and Zora were staring at her like they'd never seen her before. Sonny sighed. She _knew_ they would react something like this, but she'd _hoped..._ Apparently futilely.

"That was me taking care of some personal things. The reason I came to Hollywood in the first place, actually." It was true.

"Because of POOPER?" Zora yelled, finding her voice. Sonny smiled.

"You do know that's not his real name, right?" She commented lightly.

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER? HE'S THE _ENEMY_ SONNY! THE ENEMY!" Tawni shrieked. Sonny rubbed her forehead.

"He's not my enemy. He never has been." Her cast glared at her.

"This is a betrayal, Sonny." Zora muttered, her voice ice cold. Sonny glared at her cast- she needed to explain this better. It wasn't about the betrayal, not in the end.

"Actually, it's not." She snapped. She glanced up, meeting four incredulous looks. "It's not! Want to know why?" She glared for a second. "Because it's me and Chad. before Mack Falls and So Random! Always will be." She spat. Tawni flexed her fingers.

"Oh, Sonny, I think we realized were we are in your priorities." Tawni hissed. Sonny shook her head.

"_No_, Tawn, that's not what I meant. We were _before _the shows." There was a small silence before they got it.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"So you _used_ us." Tawni seethed. "To get to your 'precious' boyfriend? He's been cheating, y'know. He's dates a new girl every week." Sonny shook her head, annoyed and amused.

"No, Tawni. I love being on the show, I do. I loved So Random! from when it started, but you have to understand..." Her eyes were pleading. "This thing with Chad... it's always been the most important thing. He's doing this all for me, but he's doing it _wrong_. I love the show, but Chad..." She gestured helplessly. Tawni stared at her, seeing for the first time the desperation that was always in the other woman's eyes. It had only left when she'd been with Chad; as mad and as firm as she'd been, there'd been a trace of joy in her eyes. Now that he'd left, even just left the room, it was gone.

Tawni turned to the others. "She's telling the truth." She murmured. "She's not using us, not really... I think she's just trying to fix a desperate situation." They glanced at Sonny. The woman's shoulders were hunched and she was biting her thumbnail, staring at the ground anxiously. She looked tired.

Nico heaved a sigh. "It's still a betrayal, though."

"We can't tell her who she can and can't love. We don't have any control over things that happened before she came here- before _he_ came here." Zora piped up. The boys sighed. The girls _did_ have a point. Nico nodded, and they turned back to Sonny.

"Okay, Sonny. Let's go get lunch." Nico said, resigned. Sonny brightened considerably.

"Do you forgive me?" She asked softly as they walked.

"Almost." Grady said, grinning. Sonny giggled. They walked into the cafeteria and sat at the usual table.

"So are you going to tell us?" Tawni asked. Sonny squirmed slightly.

"Tell you what?" She asked innocently. Tawni opened her mouth, nut Zora jumped in.

"She wants the details about you and Pooper." She said bluntly. Sonny opened her mouth then closed it again.

"No, I'm not." She replied, shaking her head and looking amused. "At least, not yet." Tawni hit the table.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked angrily. Sonny flinched.

"I just don't want to discuss my relationship with him when I haven't talked to him properly. It's been... a while." Sonny muttered the last part, swirling her spoon around her fro-yo. Tawni nodded, understanding despite herself.

"Just... tell us this. Is he your boyfriend or what?" Grady asked impatiently. Unexpectedly, the corner's of Sonny's mouth flicked up into a sly grin.

"No, he's not." She said, still smiling. Her cast exchanged looks. That answer wasn't quite what they'd expected.

"Then why'd he kiss you?" Nico asked, raising an eyebrow. Sonny just smiled, and took a spoonful of fro-yo.

"You gonna answer?"

"Nope." She said, smiling down at her fro-yo. And she didn't.

*S*W*A*C*

A week and a half passed. Sonny dodged any and every question concerning Chad, saying they were still working it out or simply not answering at all. It was driving the rest of the cast insane, especially Tawni. She hated being left out.

This day was different though. Instead of Sonny disappearing to, presumably, Mackenzie Falls, once rehearsals were over, Chad walked into the Prop House. Sonny beamed at him. The Randoms wondered if they were going to finally find out what the flip was going on...

"Chad!" Sonny said, and hugged him. She looked up at him and giggled "You look ridiculous." He was dressed in his normal Mack Falls uniform, his hair in place as usual. Chad just raised an eyebrow.

"So do you, darlin'," He said, amused. The Randoms were confused. The two were dressed normally.

"Are you going to tell us what's going on?" Tawni asked. Sonny giggled.

"Maybe. Wait here." She grabbed Chad's hand and danced off. The Randoms stared.

Out in the hall, Sonny laughed and messed with Chad's hair, spiking it and playing with it. He laughed, standing still and allowing her to do it. He reached back and pulled the hair tie out of her hair, causing her long hair to tumble down her back and over her shoulders. Sonny leaned back, looking him over.

"Nah, that's still not it." She muttered, then reached up and loosened his tie. He undid the top button. Sonny nodded, satisfied.

"Now you don't like an arrogant twit." She told him, quite serious- until they both burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay." Chad laughed. "Have you got it?" Sonny nodded. She pulled the item concerned from her purse, and put it on, enjoying the familiar presence. She'd taken it off at work for the past few weeks, but not now.

"Ready?" She asked. He smiled and took her hand. They walked into the Prop House. Her cast looked up, interest sparking in their expressions.

"He _does_ look different with his hair like that." Tawni commented. Sonny grinned.

"You all know Chad Dylan Cooper... Well, guys, I'd like to introduce you to Chad Goldfarb- my husband." Sonny stopped to enjoy the looks on her castmates' faces. The identical looks of shock, incredulous shock were hilarious. She glanced down at the ring she'd just slid back onto her finger, loving the feeling of not having to hide anymore. Chad wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders, shaking with laughter.

Tawni was the first to react properly. Her mouth started opening and closing, and she looked from Sonny to Chad, from Chad to Sonny and back and forth again. "You're _married_?" She finally blurted. The others started to move, relaxing but still sporting such incredulous expressions, completely disallowing Sonny and Chad from controlling their giggles.

"Yeah, we're married," Sonny choked out, clutching her stomach, unconsciously displaying her wedding and engagement rings.

"OH MY GOSH!" Tawni yelled. The married couple finally managed to smother their laughter.

"What is it, Tawni?" Chad asked. He supposed he'd have to be nice to his wife's friend, even if she was cruel and arrogant.

"That is an absolute ROCK!" Tawni shrieked, pointing at Sonny. Chad looked confused, but Sonny, catching on, glanced down at her hand and smiled.

"Pretty, isn't it?" She couldn't help feeling a little smug as she held her hand out for her rings to be inspected. Tawni stared, open-mouthed. The ring had a fairy huge rock on it, and the wedding band was traditionally plain.

"Do we get points for being discrete?" Sonny asked, a full smirk playing across her mouth. "And by that, I mean, can I go spend some time with my husband? I mean, jeez."

Tawni's eyelids fluttered as she tried to make sense of the situation. Zora was looking at Sonny with a strange, almost admiring expression. Nico and Grady... well, who knew?

Sonny turned to her _husband_. "I think they're in shock." She muttered. Chad sniggered.

"Just give them a few minutes, they'll be fine."

Chad and Sonny watched in interest as the Randoms each managed to come out of their shocked state and turn their eyes to the couple. Sonny smiled and waved.

"How? When?" Nico stuttered. Sonny turned to her husband.

"Do you want to tell the story, or shall I?" Chad grinned.

"Or will we just give them the video?" He asked.

"Video?" Tawni asked. Sonny turned to her.

"Yeah, my mom made a video to show at our wedding... Basically, all the important moments were caught on camera." She explained. Tawni stared.

"How long have you been married?" She asked, slowly comprehending the fact that her newest castmate and her biggest enemy were _married_. In _matrimony_. 'Til death to us part. Sonny grinned hugely and danced off. She returned a few minutes later, holding a DVD.

"It _is_ a video... Technically." She smirked. She slid the disc into the DVD player, returning to Chad's arms.

_The screen faded from black into a small living room. The So Random! cast recognised a much younger Sonny and Chad. They were holding hands. Chad bit his lip, looking much more shy than the four had ever seen him. _

"_I love you, Sonny." He mumbled, staring at the floor. Sonny's mouth dropped open a little, and then she throws herself at him._

"_I love you, too!" She whispers._

The screen faded to black once more.

_The screen faded from black to a large room. There were balloons and low lights. There's a large group of people singing Happy Birthday to Sonny, who's blush is visible even in the dim light. People start giving her presents. Finally, only one person is left- Chad. He looks like a nervous wreck._

"_Sonny, we've been dating for a while now. We're eighteen. And I love you. So..." He slides down onto one knee, causing many gaps to break out. "Sonny Munroe, will you marry me?"_

The video cut off again. "NOOO!" yelled Tawni. Sonny leaned forward.  
>"Just watch the next part, Tawn." She giggled.<p>

_Sonny and Chad were in the small living room again. Sonny turned to him. He looked crushed, and Tawni gasped as she realized he must have been turned down. Sonny hugs him._

"_Yes." She whispered. Chad's look of confusion was obvious to Sonny, who laughed. "Yes, I'll marry you, you idiot!" He stared at her for a second, then picked her up and twirled her around. They laugh, and Sonny pulls him to stand on the couch with her. They start to bounce, and in along the mess, Chad slipped the ring onto her finger. She stopped bouncing and stared at it._

"_It's beautiful!" She exclaimed.  
>"Like you." Chad said the cheesy line with no hint of embarrassment. Sonny's cheeks flushed pink though.<em>

"_I love it. I love _you_." She said firmly, and attacked him with a hug._

"_I love you too..."_

And the screen flashed back to black.

Tawni screamed and hugged Sonny. "That was beautiful!" She practically sobbed. Sonny laughed.

"Oh, so you approve of us now?" She laughed. Tawni nodded.

"You're in _love_. Who would we be to break up a marriage?" She said. Sonny grinned and Chad wrapped his arms around her.

Meanwhile, the others had to admit- Tawni was right. They couldn't break up a marriage. And looking at Sonny, who was practically glowing, to Chad, who had love radiating from every part of him. They were perfect together. Technically.

Sonny laughed.

"So I guess... this is goodbye." Her cast looked horrified.

"What?" Tawni exclaimed.

"Goodbye to _technically_ Miss Sonny Munroe," Sonny clarified. "And hello to... Mrs Sonny Goldfarb Cooper."

Chad leaned to whisper in her ear.

"Technically."

**A/N Sonny wasn't 'using' the Randoms per se- she was just desperate to get back to her husband whatever way she could. And Chad left so he could make money and provide for his wife. A lot of people disapproved of the wedding, so it was small and Chad also left to prove that the wedding had been the right decision. **

**I don't even know where the whole 'technically' thing came from, though. That wasn't in the original idea but... I like it :) **

**Reviews are love!**

**Hannah x**


End file.
